The Thief and The Boy Scout
by DarkNight18
Summary: Just random oneshot for the ship of Superman and Catwoman. Rated T for now


**A.N.: I'll be honest, I've been wanting to write fics about these two since forever, so this is where I start.**

 **Bit of a warning though, I don't know how often I'll be updating, and my version of Catwoman will have blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale but sun kissed skin, while Superman will have brown eyes instead of blue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

 _ **My hero...**_

"So... we're just not gonna talk about this?"

Superman looked on with caution at his fellow Justice Leaguers, his body bent forward, and palms placed firmly on the table before him.

He and the rest of the Justice League, along with one Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, who had joined the team on a trial basis, had just returned to their space station headquarters they called the Watchtower, from a very particular mission.

They had set out just hours ago to take down Lex Luthor, who had been attempting to steal a special formula from a Russian scientist.

When they got to his location, however, they were surprised to see that he had joined forces with Gotham Cities very own Poison Ivy.

Together, Luthor and Ivy had assaulted the League with an agent comprised of Kryptonite and Ivy's pheromones.

Batman, having encountered Ivy many times before, had digested enough antidote through the years, making him completely immune to Ivy's spores.

The rest of the League had not been so lucky.

The agent the two villains released had a unique effect on the Justice League, wherein it forced them to voice their deepest, darkest, sexual desires.

The Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and Green Arrow's confessions weren't all that bad really. Just your basic bondage.

Hawkgirls confession about the things she had wanted to do to Green Lantern had been rather violent, leaving said Lantern blushing and stammering.

Martian Manhunter had quite an odd confession that may or may not have involved telekinesis.

Diana's confession had been _very_ surprising.

She had confessed, in graphic detail, the many things she wished for Batman to do to her. They were dark things. Things that fell deep into BDSM. Things involving a sexual submission so strong, she knew her mother, Queen Hypollita, Queen of the _Amazons_ , would have disowned her.

Catwoman's confession hadn't really been all that surprising. She exuded such extreme sexuality, almost everything she had confessed just seemed to be the norm.

At least aside from the fact that she confessed that Superman was the main object of her fantasies.

The most surprising confession however, came from the big blue boy scout himself.

He confessed to very dark, very dominant desires.

Desires, he confessed, Lois would never fulfil. Desires she had apparently outright refused the moment they had passed his lips.

His confessions had left most of the League, including Luthor and Ivy, wide eyed and blushing, bar of course Batman and Catwoman.

They guessed, seeing how close the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel were, that these confessions were nothing new to him.

Catwoman, however had done an almost excellent job of hiding her blush, with only Wonder Woman and Batman noticing.

But she had held mostly a look of curiosity, especially after Luthor had asked Superman who these fantasies had been about. The Man of Steel had then confessed the object of his fantasies had been none other than the seductive, felonious cat burglar herself, Catwoman.

And now, here they all were.

Exhausted, embarrassed, and slouched in the conference room of the Watchtower.

Flash, Lantern, Manhunter and Hawkgirl sat at the table.

Flash, to Superman's right, lay his head on the table, with his arms wrapped around his head in shame.

Lantern sat across from him, with his arms crossed, and his left hand covering his eyes.

Martian Manhunter sat two seats to Lantern's left, a blank expression on his face.

He really didn't understand why they were all so uncomfortable with the day's events.

On Mars, everyone knew everyone's sexual conquests and desires, thanks to telepathy.

Across from him, and one seat to his left, sat Hawkgirl, leaning back in her chair, with her arms folded across her chest.

She lay her head back and stared at the ceiling, a blank look on her face.

Much like Manhunter, she had no shame with her confession.

To Superman's far left, stood Black Canary and Green Arrow.

Arrow wasn't entirely embarrassed. He'd had a history of being a playboy, much like another vigilante, so he wasn't all that ashamed. He'd just rather not air all his dirty laundry in front of everyone.

Canary was much the same as Arrow, only for her it was lingerie.

And finally, farthest away from the group, in a dark corner, stood the stoic Dark Knight, and a blushing Diana Prince.

Bruce didn't have a single problem with what had happened.

He and Clark were closes enough that he knew of his Kryptonian friend's attraction towards Bruce's old flame. He had confessed so to Bruce a few years back when he'd come to the cave after a fight with Lois.

Apparently, Lois outright refused certain requests from Clark in the bedroom.

Her prudent reaction to Clark's suggestions had honestly surprised Bruce.

He listened on as Clark confessed to his desires, and cautiously informed his friend that to get off in the meantime, he had fantasized about Catwoman.

Bruce, with all true honesty, wasn't all that surprised, nor was he angry.

He'd expect any warm blooded male, be they alien or not, to be attracted to Selina.

Why, Bruce had even caught Nightwing following her with his eyes whenever they all joined together on a case.

Bruce went on to assure his friend that it was fine, that he and Selina had broken off years ago, and that they were simply friends now.

He had even gone on to confess that there would never be another chance between he and Selina, now that he was with Diana.

 _That_ had surprised Clark for sure.

Bruce had even suggested that Clark should proposition Selina, if Lois was causing so much stress.

Clark, being the honourable boy scout he was, declined.

Bruce was undeterred never the less, and that was why he invited Selina to join the League on a trial basis.

Secretly, it was an experiment to see if anything would happen between Clark and Selina.

Bruce honestly hoped something did.

It would mean Selina, one of his oldest friends, though he'd never admit such a thing to her, would turn away from a life of crime, and he already knew of her attraction to the Man of Steel, so her happiness was a plus.

And for Clark, he'd have a much better sex life, and, most likely, a much happier life.

Bruce wanted that for his, in all honesty, best friend.

And besides, he'd already know about everyone else's sexual desires, even Diana's.

He'd even been building, in complete secret, a hidden room in Wayne Manor, for if ever she were to confess to him her darkest desire.

Which is why he was assuring her he'd make those desires a reality, with his hand cupping her rear end, massaging deeply, bringing a beautiful shade of red to her cheeks.

Superman continued to assess his fellow Justice Leaguers with caution, and looked up with a blush when he heard the metal doors swish open.

Selina Kyle, Catwoman, sauntered in.

Her high, narrow, and pointed stiletto heel clicking against the floor, with her black latex outfit clinging to her magnificent body, but only barely.

As her hips swayed back and forth, marvelled at the sight of the curves of her magnificent rear end were shown, even from the front.

She wore no gloves, leaving the milky flesh of her soft, pale hands to anyone's viewing pleasure.

Nor was she wearing a cowl, leaving her long, wavy blonde hair to flow down her back, with her brown eyes shining, and her full, luscious lips covered in the most alluring shade of red, the same red as her fingernails.

And finally, the zipper that lead from her chin, all the way down between her legs, was open half way, stopping just below her _magnificent_ milky pale breasts, that were barely contained by her tight, black, latex outfit.

Clark looked as far away as he possibly could.

She spoke.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I'm afraid I'm off."

Batman removed his gloved hand from Diana's rear end, and stepped forward.

"You're not staying?" he frowned beneath his cowl. "But I thought you might-"

Selina cut him off.

"Look, it really has been fun, and I really did love helping take down Luthor and Ivy, but it doesn't matter."

Raising his head from the table, the Flash gave Selina a look of confusion.

"How come?"

Her lips formed a soft, thin line, her eyes losing their gleam.

"It doesn't matter because whether or not I become part of the League, the rest of the world will still see me as an untrustworthy criminal."

She looked down for a moment, and shook her head.

"Even if I were to help, the authorities would still try to find a way to throw me in jail."

"I wouldn't let them."

She looked up at the firm voice, and straight into the brown eyes of the Man of Steel.

"You really wouldn't?" she asked, her voice soft, and hands falling from her hips as her eyes grew wide.

"I wouldn't. If they tried to put you in jail, I'd vouch for you. If they still tried, I'd just take you up here, and keep them away from you."

A stunned silence filled the room, bar of course from Batman who felt a small grin begin to pull at the corner of his lips.

Selina remained quiet for a few moments, until a familiar gleam returned to her eyes, and she sashayed forward.

"My hero."

And with that, she wrapped her arms around Superman's powerful neck, and pulled him down into a long, deep kiss that stunned the Man of Steel.

Only Selina's soft purr like moan could be heard throughout the room as the Leaguers stared on.

Finally, after a few _very_ long moments, Selina pulled away, with a sly, seductive smirk on her full luscious red lips, which only deepened as she took in the wide eyed, breathless, and blushing Man of Steel.

"You can have me, anytime you want me, all you have to do is come find me, and we'll bring all those little desires of yours to life," she whispered, before removing her arms, and turning away, giving Superman a full view of her _magnificent_ rear end a she sashayed away.

She gave him a nice show as she moved nice and slow with an extra sway of her hips. leaving a gawking Flash, a bored Hawkgirl, a blank Martian Manhunter, a bewildered Green Lantern, sniggering Green Arrow and Black Canary, a confused Wonder Woman, a smirking Dark Knight, and a wide eyed, breathless, blushing, bumbling, and stumbling Man of Steel in her wake.

 **THE END.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A.N.: By the way, there's no main story here, just random fics of Catwoman and Superman. Main genre being romance, and varying from chapter to chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
